The present invention relates to an electronic communication system for transmitting and receiving electronic messages such as electronic news, electronic mail, etc. in a network such as the Internet, and a recording medium readable with a computer used in the electronic communication system.
An electronic communication system becomes widespread where opinions are exchanged with many people by transmitting and receiving electronic news and electronic mails by utilizing the network such as the Internet, personal computer communication, etc.
Although such electronic communication system is much utilized for the business use, it is the present condition that the users such as children or aged persons having scarce familiarity with the computer are negative to participate in the communication.
In the electronic communication system, the news are classified into certain categories to support the user's search. However, the users have to find out the information of own interest by selecting the category. This nuisance is one of the causes to prevent the participation of the users having scarce familiarity with the computer such as children or aged persons in the communication.